


Happy Holidays | Jay x Reader

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [26]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Santa's Workshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: No one enjoys your job more than Jay.





	Happy Holidays | Jay x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Awwww look at my little elf.”

“Merry Christmas!” You chirped, handing a small child their candy cane and blocking the entrance of Santa’s village. You liked your job, don’t get it wrong but you loathed your uniform. 

You were one of Santa’s elves, complete with pointy ears and curly shoes. You looked stupid. You heard the bells at the front door jingle. “I‘m sorry but Santa‘s village is now closed.” You called over your shoulder, getting no response.

 **“Awwww, look at my little elf.”** You heard Jay coo. “Shut up.” You grumbled, blushing. “I love your job.” Jay smiled dreamily, his eyes not leaving you as he sat down in Santa’s chair.

“I don‘t.“ You said bluntly. “Come on. Come sit in Santa’s lap.” Jay patted his lap with a seductive grin. You straddled his lap, planting a deep kiss on his lips. _Well I guess it’s not the worst way to get fired_ , you thought to yourself as your eyes locked with the security camera.


End file.
